Possibilities
by Kaamen
Summary: Sakura leaves on a risky mission that is only intended to last for a few days time, but ends up taking longer than she originally thought when she runs into an old friend; dragging up some unwanted memories and harnessed ambition. Rated T for now.
1. The Prank

**A/N: This is a Recent story I've started up, and I find some parts humorous enough to share with all you guys. So Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, you all know the drill... I do not own Naruto.**

**"Possibilities"**

Chapter 1

"The Prank"

Rain pelted the backs of men lined in rows upon rows of sullen bodies loitering the ground. My eyes pierced the sky that reflected the blood splatered dirt where there once stood vibrant sun flowers colors of pinks, purples, and yellows that were now washed away by the stentch of death. I casted my face aside, the sight too grousome for my senses to devour and drink in, but as I stared at a small white scar that smoothed over the skin of my thumb and shone in the light yet it was barely noticeable I pondered why horrid things happen to good people. How does one live a life without a family, or lose everything without explanation and end up suffering for a life time instead of being who they could have been. Happiness, is that so hard to achieve?

The insensible beeping of my mental alarm clock woke me and the blood dipped bodies vanished from my sight replaced with black that was combined with the light seeping from under my eye lids. Hazily my eyes opened and the white tiles of my cealing shuddered slightly from the moving bodies in the appartment above. Curling my fist I scratched out the nights sand from my eyes and sat up to stretch widely, unfolding my arms and reaching for the sky as a small crack along my spine brought intense relefe. Opening the blinds next to my bed that sat aginst its wall, I peared out blinded by the sudden light that invaded my sight. I groaned and yawned slowly admiring the blurry images that pranced on the flattened dusty dirt road outside my appartment building. An interesting blond bob appeared brighter than the sun as I stared transfixed, stepping off from my bed I blinked rappidly rubbing my eyes once more.

_Fuck._

Poping in two pieces of toast in the toaster I ran into the shower, and the surprisingly cold water jolted me awake as I dressed hurridly brushing my hair through while I slipped on my shirt. My ears twitched when the door knob jingled loudly and the pounding of someone's fist joined in, huffing I hobbled towards the door while I pulled on my shoes dropping my hair bursh that was lodged between my teeth in the process.

"Goodmorning Sakura-chan," cheered Naruto standing outside of my front door.

"Morning Naruto, and what brings you to my door so early in the morning?" I asked thinking about my toushi and her frantic needs to do with unfinished paperwork and other waistful chores.

"Kakashi told me to give you this," I waited as Naruto continued to stand still, smiling at me.

"Well. What is it?" I raised an eyebrown impatiently, Naruto flickered his eyes inside my appartment then back to me and repeted this action about four times until I moved aside to let him pass.

"Is anyone here?" Asked Naruto as he shifted throughout the room, looking around suspiciously.

I remembered the pulsating time on my microwave that said 7:30, "no. Why would anyone be here-"

"-Good," gasped the blond as he ushed me forwards into the living room. Thinking this was something important I quietly made my way over straining my senses checking for any unknown charkra's. Naruto's breathing hightened as I closed in and watched as he hunched his shoulders slowly pulling something from his back pocket. "Now Sakura, you have to promise me that you wont tell anyone."

Taking in a deep breath my skin prickled with bumps, "I promise."

"Okay," behind his back Naruto pulled out-. "DO YOU SEE WHAT HE DID," blown back by the blonds loud voice I winced and backed away glaring. Looking down at Naruto's clenched hands I could make out one of Kakashi's Ichi Ichi Paradise books from the suggestive cartoon decorating on the cover. My glare turned intense.

"Why in the world do you have Kakashi's book?" I yelled outraged, shocked as Naruto pounced clamping his hand around my mouth.

His wide eyed crulean ords flickered crazily, "shh."

My muffled attempts to talk failed as I turned to elbow Naruto in the ribs which he dodged by moving away and dropping his hand from my mouth.

"What's going on?" I instisted crossing my arms over each other.

"Can't you see crazy woman? Look at this," hollered the frazzeled boy pointing at his... yellow shirt.

"You're wearing a yellow shirt," I pointed out just noticing how unnaturally bright he was today. Naruto rolled his eyes in response,

Throwing his hands up in the air, Naurto cried out dramatically, "yes. Exactly, it's yellow. I don't like yellow."

_That's surprising._

"Then why are you wearing it?" His deadpan stare shot straight through me.

"Are you serious? Do you really not know what day it is?" Exhasperated Naruto as his shoulders slumped at my unresponsive state. "It's April Fools Day. And Kakashi, that old pervy man, dyed all my clothes yellow."

I stood dumbstruck, "why didn't I think of that?"

_Was it even possible to dye clothes yellow?_

Pouting, Naruto winded wobbling side to side, "Sakura-chan." Elongating the my name, Naruto pouted and weakly hit Kakashi's pervy book against the arm of my couch in frustration. "Why are you so cruel?" Cried Naruto looking back at me with fake large eyes and a bit of a ramen noodle attatched to his cheek, surely suck there from slurping at a noodle so hard that came back to hit him in the face.

"Explain," I ushered him, pointing at the orange book in his hands.

Naruto stared down at the book in shock then snapped his brain back together and nodded at me excitedly, "I stole it." I facepalmed turning away from Naruto and towards my front door. "Wait," he rushed, slidding to stand in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow in question.

"You take it," he said pushing the book into my hands, I stared down uneasily hurridly pushing it back to him.

"I couldn't, it's yours," I politely handed back mortified.

"I'm giving it to you," Naruto pushed the book back into my hands anxiously.

"But I don't want it," I retorted dismayed.

"It's free," quipped Naruto, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manor.

"No."

Naruto grumbled disgruntled at my answer, "please." He pleaded.

"I advize you both to say please."

Our eyes instantaniously widened to the point of eye popping shock as we both turned to my living room window as Naruto, pushed the book into my hands and I shoved it back panicked. Kakashi sat on the window sill with an irritated eye twitch as the usual book that he always had in his hands was now passed back and forth between his two students.

Just then my toaster dinged, and out popped two nicely browned pieces of toast.

OO=O=OO

**A/N: I hope you liked it, so please Review and tell me what you think of it. I'm interested.**


	2. Strength

**A/N: I'm glad that it is summer now and that I can write more often. I'm also hoping to really get into this story and complete it with a good story line and great Reivew's.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto there would be loads of inappropriate scene's, and then Disney would have no choice but to sell "Naruto" back to the original company. Then all will be well... and I'd keep the inappropriate stuff too. ;)**

"Possibilities"

Chapter 2

"Strength"

"I don't think you know the meaning of hate? It's what happens after you try and play the blame game, and do you know what game that is, oh floresent boy? Hu, do ya," growling and clamping Naruto's hair in her tightly wound fist Sakura snarled. "It's the game when you try to blame other's for the things you did."

Naruto whimpered as the hand lodged deeply in his bush of wildly spiked hair was pulled drastically, but not pulled far enough away from his head for any hairs to be yanked out in large amounts. The ropes that were tied tightly around their wrists impailed them both while they hung in mid air attached to the same tree. Naruto, attepted to will his body to slice through the ropes that held him, as Sakura, pulled his head back against the bark of the tree.

They were both tied to opposite sides of the tree, but in Sakura's anger she had shimmed her way over far enough to grasp at the blonds full head of hair that was decreasing in blond strands rapidly.

"Why else would Kakashi knock us out when you messed up during our attept to flee, that just so happened to destroy my living room." Pressed Sakura, straining each word, "and then tie us up a hundred miles up a goddamn tree, together, of all things, just because you stole his stupid book-"

"-Even-"

"-Even though it is April Fools Day." Naruto sighed defeted. Sakura's hand slakened while Naruto's head welcomed the release of the girls claws. She sighed, closing her eyes to calm herself as she slowly cracked through the shadow of her lashes, the view was beautiful. A vast landscape laid out full of high tree tops and among the rolling hills farther out held the Konoha meadows which were lush and full of life untouched by the weapons of ninja's and the patter of running feet during a battle. Tsunade and Sakura used to visit during the summer to gather herbs for her training, and she had never forgotten the breath taking sight. Patting the blonds head comfortingly Sakura giggled, "don't worry about it Naurto. Next time, we'll do it together!"

Naruto's eyes crinkled as a large smile appeared on his face, yelling out to the world, "believe it!"

A few birds shook in the nearby trees, laughing at the two as they flew past.

"You know, there's a really great view from up here. Although Tsunade is not going to be to happy when I don't show up for training on time." Sakura could almost see that look of impatience disolving into a small grin as she described her morning adventures to her teacher.

"Didn't the Old lady Tsunade say something about aborting Luma Bates?" Sakura's eyes largened at Naruto's massage, "or was it reporting to the gates? Hmm."

Sakura exhailed relaxed then snapped her head back up smacking her head into the tree in the process. "Oh shit," Sakura frantically pulled at the ropes binding her, stopped and placed her hand on Naruto's head, then started to hum strainging her ears to follow steadily along with Naruto's heart beat.

"Hey Sakura-chan what are you doing? Why is it getting so warm?" Sakura continued to hum, concentrating on Naruto's rapidly increasing heart beats as they reverberated in her ears. "Why is your hand glowing, holly shit your hand is glowing!" Breaking free from the bindings Sakura's hum was broke off by the fresh air that seemed to glide over the skin of her face and smoothed over her eye lids as she let her body fall to the ground. Naruto's insesive screaming caused her to look across from her, roll her eyes, and latch onto the nearest tree brantch and swing over to grab the blonds orange jacket flinging him back up onto the sturdy branch beside her.

Naruto gasped fisting his hair then winced before delcatly massaging his scalp, "why didn't you just do that before."

"You're full of questions today aren't you?" Asked Sakura placing her hands on her hips, titing her head to study her blond friend.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, grinning with a large set of teeth and chuckled a bit, "am I?"

"Yeah, you kind of are."

OO=O=OO

The clicking of Tsunade's nails against the wooden post was enough to drive the silent Naruto over the edge. After meeting up with the Hokage at Konoha's enterence, both Naruto and Sakura appoligized while Tsunade continued to stare and sent Sakura off to gather her equipment. Naruto was left behind with the Hokage as she waited rather impatiently glaring off into the distance. Naruto mustered up enough couage to shuffle one of his feet to the left, and in return recieved a flying pencil to the face from the angered Hokage. She turned back to stare into the distance as Naruto huffed fighiting with the dirt beneath his shoe. The pencil that had rolled to the ground now sat burried beneath the piles of dry dirt that Naruto had stirred up.

Konoha's enterence was quite and the greeting box off to the side to the gates were empty as the Hokage leaned her weight against the posts sticking under the protection of the shade. Pearing up, the sky was empty as well. No clouds could have been seen among the blazzing heat of the sun and the dry taste of the air. A trickle of sweat rolled down Naruto's neck as he concentrated on the shifting wind to whip past his neck. He exhailed at the feel of a chillier breeze than usual, relishing in the moments of bliss that were inturupted by Sakura's voice.

"I'm ready." Naruto watched as Tsunade nodded at the pink haired girl, guesturing towards the gates of Konoha. Sakura nodded back taking step by step out towards the wild and away from the confinds of the village.

OO=O=OO

"Sakura-chan, where are you going?" Naruto ran over beside Sakura as she kept a steady walking pace stopping as Naruto stood beside her.

Tightening her hold on the left strap of her backpack, Sakura looked up from the ground into Naruto's concerned filled eyed. She slid her eyes up to the tree tops to avoid the questioning glance of her friend.

"I'll be back soon," the lightened tone of her voice was still burdened by the chokeing clump of guilt that sat in her throat.

Her eyes searched Naruto's refreshing orbs that started to dim as they stared back at her, "you're going on a mission."

"Yeah, " the hesitation in Sakura's voice was clear to both of the ninja's. "Just for a few days."

Suddenly pulling Sakura into a hug Naruto leaned back to stare at the small kunoichi in front of him. "Be safe," Sakura couldn't stop the smile rising to her lips. "I'll buy the ramen when you get back," bubbled Naruto, yanking the girl forwards in a crushing hug, Sakura laughed.

"I'll keep you to that," Sakura leared smirking at the blond. "As long as you promise not to eat mine while you're waiting."

Naruto held up his left hand proudly and grinned, glowing with the light that reflected off his yellow shirt. "I promise."

"And make sure you get back at Kakashi for me, ne?" Naruto nodded.

"Naruto!" Tsunade voice echoed loudly.

Naruto flicked his head over as he made a face and Sakura listened to the enraged snarl of the Hokage, "I have to go, Naruto."

"Goodluck, Sakura-chan," thrusting out his hand out, Sakura took it within her own and shook it. "See you soon," Naruto walked passed her grabbing her shoulder in a comforting way, Sakura nodded.

"Goodbye Naruto," Sakura sighed. Thinking to herself while the blond walked back into the village Sakura, stared straight ahead.

_"I kinda envy your stength, Naruto..."_

OO=O=OO

**A/N: Keep on Reviewing you wonderful people! Future Chapters have the opportunity to become longer. :D**


	3. Things Lurking in the Dark

**A/N: I'm starting to really get into it now, and I really enjoy this story a lot. I hope Sakura doesn't get into to much trouble ;D**

**Disclaimer: Woe is for every fangirl/fanboy that have these dreams... we do not own Naruto. boohoo.**

"Possibilities"

Chapter 3

"Things Lurking in the Dark"

The travel through the forest was clear and clean, no trouble disturbed my power surge towards my destination. Instead of heading South and getting trapped in the Ever Dark Forest that blocked the shortest road to the River Country, I wove around heading South-West at 7 o'clock towards Fire Country's largest body of water. I kept my senses alert for any unknown chakras and commonly scanned every blurred by area that I passed, keeping my own chakra hidden.

Long strides brought me closer and closer towards the boarder of the Fire country, the tree branches thinned out as I jumped down on the ground to run. The solid pressure felt different from the scratchy bark and it gave me an extra push while I swerved in between shortening trees. Up ahead I followed the dip of a river bed that brought me behind large rocks that covered the area, I hopped along the rocks moving closer to the rushing river.

Taking a deep breath I tried to calm my pounding pulse to a more regular beat while registering the amount of time it had taken me to travel a quarter way across Konohagakure. Beads of sweat slicked down my top staining my clothing and wormed over the veins that were filled with rushing blood from the chakra filled run. I viewed the area, still a little jittery from taking this mission alone. Usually Tsunade assigned a couple Chunin to this type of mission, nonetheless I accepted the challenge, and a dangerous one at that.

I kept to the shade and finally found a rock that I could lay down on while placing my backpack beside me I dangled my feet and legs over the barren cliff at the waters edge, I sighed at the sensation of water splashing against the rocks below sending cold droplets up and over my legs. The sun warmed the rock beneath me as I melted into cold the stone, I had a few minute's to spare.

The long distance to the great River in Konohagakure was a great feet, but I had made it in time for the sun just to be at its highest peak in the sky before disappearing. I rolled over, flicking my legs up and down sprinkling my arms and back in cool specks of water. I drunk in the heat from the rock cooling my arms and thighs, pressing my flushing cheeks to the cool stone I traced the curves and cracks of the rock with my finger tips. My stomach growled hungrily in attempts to slow me down on my travels and I remembered this mornings latest ruckus that had kept me from eating.

Sighing tiredly, I stirred in my comfortable position rolling over to stand and grab my bag as I made my way back up to the main land. The air felt thicker in my lungs and the unlighted night wafted over the blue sky threateningly, I wished and for the cool night breeze.

Following the river I stayed hidden in the trees and bushes watching the glistening waters up ahead. Even among the refreshing shade of the trees the sun's heat was unbearable, but as I ran the wind dried me of sweat and cascaded shivers to prick my along my cold skin.

When I ran along the water's trail, still hidden in the bushes, I noticed a few children playing in the river, among them sat their parents who watched them with great interest smiling at their foolishness. I only had caught a slight glimpse of the man's smile, which made me smile in return.

I must be getting close.

Soon a small town appeared in the distance as I closed in on the Tsukigakure boarder that sat about a few hundred miles away. I had ran for hours, my legs burned, and hair had been slicked to the back of my neck. A bruising blast of wind whipped by me and I shivered instantaneously as the night descended upon the beautiful scenery that now appeared to be craving anything that wallows in its dark depths. Pulling on my cloak I hurried into the tall stone village walls, the small post fences that lined the inside of the walls circling the town stood shakily in the ground with an assortment of flowers planted between the wall and wooden fence. Each house were colorful and bright with beautiful flowers that spread everywhere whether it was in the ground, pot, or up the side of a building.

To my defence I hope I did not make any intrusion and looked around in confusion at all the people rushing into their houses and shutting their window shutters huriedly. In a matter of minute's I stood in the middle of an empty street, the wind whistled and hit against my side silently as I starred with my mouth open.

_What just happened?_

Wandering the abandoned streets I gazed lazily at the signs posted above the shops, awaiting the blazing blare of a motel or hotel's sign.

I listened to the Crickets mating in the grass and could see the bats flying above head, then I wondered what it would be like to live in a small village such as this. It's less than a village itself and only called so because it produces a pretty good income from travelers passing through the Fire County to get the Wind, Rain, Grass, or Earth County. However if it is such a good tourist stop, then why does everyone close up so early? Nothings open. Noticing the bars that surrounded me, I awkwardly shuffled in the dark. Peering in one of the windows there was nothing I could see, no lights, the blinds were shut, and the door hung with locks and the window's with metal bars. I backed up, why had I not noticed it before.

They were hiding from something, or better yet, someone.

My gaze shifted around, and there to my left was another sign just like the one in the bar. It says it is closed, but painted on the window's show a 24/7 hour sign. I ran over to the door and knocked loudly, but nobody answered.

Wetness poured over my face as I looked up at the sudden rain, the ground turned to mush under my feet as I sprinted through the twists and turns of the street looking for a place to stay. For whatever the reason is, the people of this town do not want to stay outside after dark.

Then again, I am starting to understand why... this thing stood before me, and I couldn't tell what it was. I only knew that I was not welcomed.

OO=O=OO

**A/N: Tell me what you think by clicking the Review button below and typing with your fingers, tap, tap, tap away my lovely's... tap away.**

**If you are to do so, my chapters will be much longer and updated more often. Because really that's the only thing holding me back right now.**


	4. Tidings of Flowers

**A/N: Finally the fourth chapter is here and it seems like things are going on its dandy way. Cheers~!**

**Disclaimer: Though we all know I do not own Naruto, I am forced to repeat myself... I do not own Naruto.**

"Possibilities"

Chapter 4

"Tidings of flowers"

_Crytsal eyes gleaming red, a blaring pain stings my head, I can not see straight, I can not beathe, I feel like it is killing me._

It scream was fearce and swallowed the nights air in one breath, drawing energy from my lungs and bones I stood frozen with no way for escape. The thing was huge, monsterious even. Flickering light from the moon danced off red stained teeth glistening with saliva and sketched the sharp angles of its face. A dark shadow poured from its narrow eyes and covered where steam seemed to rise in puffs of poison gass that evaperated slowly as if it was the middle of December. The hands held claws for hunting and had large legs for chasing its prey, the body itself was buldging with mucles and the sharp points of bones.

I felt like caving into myself, I wanted to die.

_Naruto._

Hands at my side trembled and my legs wanted to crumble, but I had no intention to collapse. I have seen things before that could have never been compared to this, but as I watched the thing I started to feel the shuddering cells in my body reacting to the shock.

_I am not affraid._

I told myself this, I repeated it in my head and slowly noticed the same words slipping past my lips. The thing shifted closer an inch, I heasitated in my overpowering words that seemed to do nothing for me now. The painted houses were tight, enclosing us both in the damp street. The only thing I thought of was, that I had to get it away from the village.

_I have to get it away._

The boost of channeling my chakra in my feet sent me back towards the entrence of Hanadayori*, past the gates and out into the bare landscape. The tremors within the ground tickled my feet and I could sense the thing following closely behind. Bursting into the forest I dodged through trees in an attempt to loose the beast and instead was shocked to find out that it could almost breathe down the back of my neck.

It's fast.

Breaking out from the trees and racing into a empty feild, I turned around ready to attack.

It's smart too.

I didn't think that the thing would understand that I was going to draw it out, and I was hopeing it would just chase after me so I could attack. Now that I had the underhand I paced in a circle to pin point the raging presence of the beast which was not familiar but powerful. It caused a searge in my chakra to bounce into the poisioned senbon that was hidden in between my fingers. Though I couldn't see the beast, I could feel it.

The night was painted black and blue and there I stood, faint and distant as a small pink dot.

OO=O=OO

"You sent her where?" Hollered Naruto wailing his arms above his head as Kakashi stood with one eyebrow raised at Naruto.

"It's just a simple mission to Hanadayori, there are some herbs I need. That's all, so I have no idea why you're freaking out." Shufting through the unsorted papers among her desk Tsunade coughed and pulled out a specific paper, handing it to the flabbergasted Naruto. "Now here's your assignment, Naruto."

Peering at the paper Naruto's expression changed as the corner of the paper crumbled within his grasp. "This mission takes a month! I told Sakura, I'd be waiting for her when she gets back," yelled and whined Naruto who was responded with silence from both Kakashi and the Hokage.

"Kakashi you are to stay here while Naruto preps for his trip," ordered Tsunade folding her hands on the table.

"You've got to be kidding me Granny."

"This is no joke Naruto," stated the Hokage. "We need you to do this."

OO=O=OO

**A/N: ****Sakura sure was scared of the bestie, I would be too! ****So review and you will get more, I want to know what you think of this story so far. **

**Why do you like it?**

_Hanadayori* = Tidings of Flowers._


	5. Terrors

**A/N: I'm so happy I got this chapter up, I was thinking of what to do with it and soon I'll be writing longer chapters. For now however enjoy these small chapters, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Once day I will become a Millionairess and will buy Naruto, until then, I do not own Naruto.**

"Possibilities"

Chapter 5

"Terrors"

_"Only a fool learns from his own mistakes. The wise man learns from the mistakes of others."_

A scortching swelter ran through my veins swelling with the flow of chakra, vaulting to my finger tips like a charging tazor. I embrace the ploding boost up my skin around every toe and the kindle within my hair, the shock feels sensational and holds a sense of balance.

Heavy panting matches mine, my plams chilled with persperation and my eyes glossed over in concentration.

I have encountered this chakra before.

The sudden power curses between our distance, radiating death. I stop from shivering, but wince at the stinging algid bones under flushed skin that burn by a bitter breath.

Stragaling along through the unweeded grass squished under soles of hardened skin, watching me closely. I can feel the inky slits bore into my soul, I quake with fear.

I should not be scared.

Creep closer, but not close. Just out of reach, but not far enough away.

What was it playing at?

OO=O=OO

"Oh wow," Naruto grasped the railing leading up to a shrine on top of the mountain. "Why is it so far away," he cried, chapped lips and blue eyes sunk tiredly from the sun's heat.

Step after step Naruto made his way towards the light red arch way curled with green trimmings and black letters that he couldn't read. His newly tapered shirt stuck tightly to sweat soaked skin shrunk by the continuious washing to remove the yellow dye from the fabric. He swore under his breath, wrenching off the shirt he promised himself to buy new clothes the minute he found a clothing stand.

Though the feverish daytime soon altered to night, the weather in the fire country always at a boiling tempurature in the midst of summer turned blazing cold throughout the night.

OO=O=OO

The heavens brush icy wind towards me and I stood still not able to control my shiver. A body rippled in the shadows bouncing off the surrounding trees, I took my stance.

"Haruno-san it's so nice to see you again," silk wove around the voice trailing past my ears caressing in a tight embrace, choking me.

My eyes claim a swaying figure hidden by the dark, "who are you?"

"That's right," the wind picked up and rushing leaves billowed up into the sky with sand that blinded my sight. I covered my eyes with an arm and the other still clutched thin senbon while wind lifted to a high raging storm, that all but suddenly stopped and I lowered my arm. "You wouldn't remember," jolting back from his grinning face I stiffened my hands that were now immobile in his clutches.

The grin slowly turned upwards into a smirk, blood shot brick eyes and green hampered hair that willed to curl stayed slicked up in spikes.

He's fast.

Chakra fueled the skin that he touched sparkling and spiting within my veins, I glared back into his apprehensive glance at my face.

"You're cute." Brow furrowed as I pushed back a few feet from the frozen pose, he chuckled mercilessly into the dusty air of the harsh night. "Jin at your service ma'am," always watching Jin bowed his upper body forward. "Please allow me to be the one to," pausing he glanced up and down my body while rising to stand, I shivered in disgust noticing his wiry limbs and torn clothes that hung tattered on his thin body. "Finish you," that grin turned into a smirk and the corners of his mouth altered downwards, "forever."

An enraged growl emptied the silence when his back hunched and head flew back at a breakable point. I shifted back, quickening my pace witnessing the horrific scene of his back cracking in splinters every bone shattering into pieces, hands clenching the dirt and a tongue that lolled to the side. Arms lengthened and legs strengthened, he howled at his fingers breaking and twisting with purging claws dripped in blood. Sharp points poked through his skin growing into hair all at once spraying out blood from the protruding tips. His eyes slid towards me, large and red bulging with hunger. A large crack rang in the air collapsing his head and arms towards me, I could hear his manic laugh through gruff breaths.

A demons face flicked up with an elongated nose like a wolf, teeth tore apart his gums and blood filled his mouth pouring to the ground.

Splat.

Splat.

Splat.

I could feel my shaken breath in my ears.

OO=O=OO

**A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed that chapter, for a while I was a bit busy but plan to make a comeback when my family leave for camp. Cheer for me~ Reviews make the world go around! **


	6. Moment of Truth

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _Hey everyone, thankyou so much for the story watches on the previous chapter. Your interest in this story makes me incredibly happy. However although I would really appreciate it if some of you commented on the story so I know what I am doing right and what I need to improve on. Thankyou, xx_**

**Also I'm really sorry that I took so long to update~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

"Possibilities"

Chapter 6

"Moment of Truth"

_"I've learned from my mistakes, and I'm sure I can repeat them exactly."_

Each senbon lodged deep within his calf, but it wasn't enough to slow down the beast for at least ten more minutes when the poison would start to spread fully throughout his body. Sakura counted as she dodged attacks, her hand slipped and she was thrown back from the force, she ignored the bother of nursing her tender stomach in case of a loss of chakra.

The best howled, slashing for her face, legs, arms, anywhere he could reach her.

Using a chakra scalpel with her hands, Sakura slashed across the beast's abdomen and jumped back quickly. Lining up fast hand motions Sakura called a Cherry Blossom Impact as she gathered chakra in her fist, slamming into the barren ground creating a tear in each direction and a catastrophic earthquake that crumbled the ground. The beast flew back, rumbled by the upturned ground that damaged his legs.

Jin continued to grow fierce in anger, blazing red eyes bulged at the pinkett analyzing her next move in anticipation for his next attack.

Sakura screamed when fire blazed up her left arm, a rope of flames followed to where the beast gripped the other end. It shredded through her skin, eating its own way up and around her shoulders damaging her left hand and arm severely. Yanking at the rope with her right hand, Sakura threw the beast up and the rope followed leaving her body and went up into the air. It disappeared when the beast landed, fizzing up as though it was dosed with water as steam rose into the cool night.

Sakura tested her left hand as it hung in ashed clothes blackened by the heat, a searing pain caused her to gasp as she used a little bit of chakra to mend the torn muscles.

Angered by the sudden attack the beast struggled to stand as the poison finally appeared to effect his body, Sakura cursed and ran towards the scorching beast that had suddenly started to heal itself within a cavern of flames. Using her enhanced strength Sakura vaulted forward cracking the beasts skull with the advantage she had from jumping into the fire. Being thrown back from the outbreak of sparks and a choked growl, the impact of the ground knocked the wind from her lungs and the world darkened while the air held a slight tinge of burnt skin.

OO=O=OO

"God damn hill," coughed the blond. His feet smacked the concrete while his legs weighed him down into a crumbling heap. When he finally got the chance he collapsed in front of the arch at the top of the hill. "I hate you Tsunade," he screeched waking the birds from the tree tops as they spread out into the morning sky.

"Uzumaki-san?" Naruto slowly peered up at the slender woman dressed in a dazzling yellow kimono, he nodded. "Please come with me," watching her walk away Naruto groaned smacking his face back into the ground, fearing that his limbs would fall off from more effort.

Standing lethargically Naruto galloped over to where the woman disappeared, he spotted her brown hair that was pulled into a low pony tail and followed that.

His mission was to go passed Tanzaku Quarters where Tsuande-baa-chan would go gamble on the weekends, around the Forest of Death where the second part of the Chunin Exams were held, and then near the boarder of the forest between Otogakure(Land of Sound) and Kumogakure(Land of Lightning) where he would meet up with a mysterious Jounin named Montaro. Naruto balanced, raising his eyebrows at the thought. Mostly it was just a long travel, but he had no idea what he had to do after he met the other Shinobi. Tsuande had told him that Montaro had the other half of the mission, but Naruto dolefully asked questions anyways.

Right now Naruto slouched along the trail in between Tenzaku Quarters, and the Forest of Death, a short cut that he wished he had not taken. Sure it would cut a few days from his trip, but going up hill for a day straight was hell.

Naruto's moaned when steamed suffocated the air increasing the heat winding around his head, but his cerulean eyes lightened at the sight of the shrines hot springs. The kimono clad woman giggled as Naruto ran up ahead, blushing at his shirtless form she twisted a loose strand of brown hair around her finger.

OO=O=OO

Shizune knocked then entered the room as Tsuande pushed aside the men gathered at her table, excusing them from her room.

"We've got word from Hanadayori," Shizune exclaimed. A small smile flickered across Tsuande's face as she read the letter, Shizune stood eagerly beside the Hokage.

"She sustained minor injuries and burns, but I'm glad she was able to take care of one of Orochimaru's left over play things so quickly," Shizune nodded in agreement. "She's doing fine," sighed the Hokage watching the letter catch in flames falling to her desk in withered pieces of ash.

OO=O=OO

Rain pelted the backs of men lined in rows upon rows of sullen bodies loitering the ground. My eyes pierced the sky that reflected the blood splattered dirt where there once stood vibrant sun flowers colors of pinks, purples, and yellows that were now washed away by the stench of death. I casted my face aside, the sight too gruesome for my senses to devour and drink in, but as I stared at a small white scar that smoothed over the skin of my thumb and shone in the light yet it was barely noticeable... it pooled blood. Seeping from the healed over cut pushed out droplets of red liquid that dripped down my hand. The kunai clutched in my hand was covered and my arm felt numb, I looked back to the battle ground blurs of eyes cascaded all around me. My head felt light, a fist aimed at my face painted colors in front of my eyes. The screams echoed, the screams surrounded me laughing and prodding at my skin.

Blue eyes obstructed my sight after everything had gone black, I blinked but they were still there.

"Haruno-san, are you alright?" I watch lips move, the sounds of voiced lingering in the back of my head. "Haruno-san," I blink again and the sounds are becoming louder to my ears. A sharp smacking boom clears my head, I look around hesitantly. "Kelio I need some help," yells the woman with the blue eyes and another woman rushes in gasping.

I think I need to lay down again.

OO=O=OO

**A/N: Happy happy me~ Finally chapter 6 is up, tell me what you think~**

**mistressinwaiting : Sasuke is coming, don't you worry ;P**

**Thanks to everyone for Reviewing and Reading this story~ COOKIES FOR YOU!**


End file.
